


On their first Father’s Day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Father’s Day, they learned about . . .

Gift

Groups of aliens form in the conference room. Each picking out a gift for their “father”. Just like they did for Mother’s day and just like Mother’s day Soundwave lies in the vents watching the others get their gifts ready. 

Just like last time he arrived too late to get into a group. Just like last time he knows just what to get the male employees for Father’s day.

 

“Not again!” Jazz whines as he glares at the empty closet for losing their gift. 

 

“Happy Daddies day,” Soundwave chirps as he hands Ebony the wrapped gift. 

“Thank you, Soundwave,” Ebony smiles as he takes the box from Soundwave. Soundwave pulls his wagon down the hall to the others. 

 

Help with the Chores

Orion and Megatron carry files and Scott’s bag as they follow him around the facility. Bumblebee runs up to Scott with his coffee cup but when Scott goes to drink it, there is only a little bit of coffee left. 

“It escaped on my way,” Bumblebee looks down.

Prowl stands at the end of the hall watching as Scott picks up Bumblebee. He rubs his chest as pain hits his spark. He would never get that. He turns away, slamming into Jazz as he does. Both aliens fall on the floor rubbing their heads. 

“You know how to help Scott out?” Jazz asks, Prowl shakes his head. “We do his paper work.”

“I don’t know,” Prowl starts but Jazz pulls him down the hall to Scott’s office.


End file.
